This Happens to Telemarketers All the Time
}} Qarr interrupts Vaarsuvius' work. Cast * Vaarsuvius (seeing invisibility) ◀ ▶ * Qarr (also dimensionally locked) ◀ ▶ Transcript Vaarsuvius: There. Now that I have successfully replenished my magical compliment for the day, I am ready to continue my research. Vaarsuvius: The first question to be addressed on this day's agenda: Vaarsuvius: Why is a small imp invisibly lurking about my island? Vaarsuvius: See Invisibility. Vaarsuvius' see invisibility cone emanates from V's eyes, revealing Qarr. Qarr: Oh crap! Qarr: Tele— Vaarsuvius: No, no teleportation. Dimensional Anchor! Qarr turns green with the Dimensional Anchor. Qarr flies away. Qarr: Crap! Crap! CRAP! Vaarsuvius: Bugsby's Grasping Hand. A giant pink hand appears near Vaarsuvius. The giant pink hand grasps Qarr, "GRASP!" Qarr: Damn it! How long have you known? Vaarsuvius: Four days. However, yesterday was the first time that your fumbling endeavors at staying silent actually rose to the level of distraction. Qarr: Ah, hell. I should have suspected that you knew when you turned yourself invisible before peeing. Vaarsuvius: Actually, that has simply become a habit when camping outdoors. It frustrated a halfling I once knew to no end. Vaarsuvius: Tell me, are you seeking revenge? For my victory over the devil you had summoned? Qarr: No! No, I swear! I was just observing you. Trying to figure out why you were reading books on a tiny rock in the middle of the ocean. Vaarsuvius: I am conducting arcane research in the nearest locale that was free of mundane interruptions. Vaarsuvius: Emphasis on the word "was." Vaarsuvius: Now that I have dispelled your curiosity, you no longer have any reason to stay. I therefore bid you farewell. Vaarsuvius: Bugsby's Flicking Finger! The giant hand flicks Qarr ten meters or so into the ocean, "FLICK!" Qarr: OK, well, all my molecules are still attached to my other molecules, so I guess that went pretty well for a cold call. Vaarsuvius (off-panel): Bugsby's Expressive Single Digit! The hand flips Qarr the bird off-panel, "FLIP!" Qarr: You know, relatively. D&D Context * At the beginning of the strip, V has just finished their long rest to recover spells. * See Invisibility is a 2nd level spell which allows the perception of invisible and ethereal creatures. It works within the normal range of vision, not a limited cone. * Teleport is a spell-like ability of Qarr, who is an Imp. It is not a canonical ability for imps, although invisibility is. He may be teleporting via spell using his sorcerer abilities. * Dimensional Anchor is a fourth level spell available to clerics, wizards, and sorcerers. Anyone hit by Dimensional Anchor is blocked from extradimensional travelling, meaning they can't use spells like Teleport. * Bugsby's Grasping Hand is V's version of the Grasping Hand spell, a 7th level spell. All of the other variations in this strip are humorous inventions for this strip. ** Bigby was originally an NPC henchman of D&D creator Gary Gygax's PC Mordenkainen. The character grew and took on its own life and became another of Gygax's PCs. He became a powerful wizard and one of the original member's of Gygax's Circle of Eight. When Gygax was forced out of TSR in 1985 he lost the rights to Bigby along with most of his other characters. Bigby remains under the copyright of Wizards of the Coast, who bought TSR in 1997, and who in turn was bought by Hasbro in 1999. Because of these intellectual property issues (and perhaps to reference Gygax's plight of not being able to use his own characters), Rich Burlew uses parody names for these spells, such as Bugsby or Bixby. External Links * 624}} View the comic * 103013}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses See Invisibility Category:Uses Teleport Category:Uses Dimensional Anchor Category:Uses Various Hand Spells Category:Uses Bugsby's Grasping Hand Category:Uses Bugsby's Flicking Finger Category:Uses Bugsby's Expressive Single Digit Category:Vaarsuvius Makes a Deal with the Devil(s)